bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Gumdrops
A Gumdrop is an item introduced in the 5/26/18 Gummy Invasion update. When you use it, it drops goo in random spots around you, which is usually the field you are in (or even another field if one of the gumdrops hit it). Goo grants bonus honey. Bigger goo puddles yield more honey. You can use a gumdrop by clicking it in the inventory or by pressing the "G" key on the computer. There is a 1.65-second cooldown time between uses. Before the 4/5 update, if you attempted to use gumdrops before the cooldown is over, a message in the bottom right corner would say: wait X seconds to use gumdrops again. If you don't have any gumdrops, a message will appear saying: don't have any Gumdrops, meaning the player must get more to use. Gumdrops can be obtained by: * Spending tickets at the Gumdrop Shop (3 gumdrops per ticket). * Popping a Gummy Sprout or a Festive Sprout. * Obtaining the Science Bear quest "Chemical Analysis" gives you 10 gumdrops. * Getting them from leaves. * Crafting them in the Blender for 3 blueberries, 3 strawberries, and 3 pineapples. * Defeating mobs (Anywhere from 0 to 25 gumdrops per mob, depending on random chance and the type of mob). * Chance from Festive Gift. * While the Egg Hunt 2019 Event was active, you could find a token behind the Egg Hunt Info. * Redeeming codes: ** "Discord100k" (Gives 3 gumdrops+other stuff) (valid) ** "BeeDay2019" (Gives 1 gumdrop+other stuff) (valid) ** "500mil" (Gives 5 gumdrops+other stuff) (valid) ** "ClubBasket" (Gives 10 gumdrops+other stuff) (valid) ** "GumdropsForScience" (Gives 15 gumdrops) (valid) ** "WikiHonor" (Gives 10 gumdrops+other stuff) (valid) ** "1mFavorites" (Gives 5 gumdrops+other stuff) (expired) ** "Crafty" (Gives 25 gumdrops+other stuff) (expired) ** "MayRuTreats" (Gives 5 gumdrops+other stuff) (expired) ** "Gummysausage" (Gives 10 gumdrops+other stuff) (expired) ** "WillGoold" (Gives 10 gumdrops+other stuff) (expired) * Before Gummy Bear left, completing his quests each gave one gumdrop, except for the last quest, for which the reward was a Gummy Bee Egg. ** Finding the gumdrop token next to the Gumdrop Shop and where the Gummy Cannon used to be (5 gumdrops, no longer obtainable). ** Using the Honey Dispenser during the Gummy Invasion (Gives 1 gumdrop every use). * Obtaining a gumdrop token in fields. Gallery GumdropToken.png|A Gumdrop Token behind the Gummy Cannon. Cooldown.png|The cooldown notification in the chat box. RobloxScreenShot20180526 183015735.png|Gumdrops in the player's inventory. Gumdrop.PNG|The Gumdrop Shop. Gumdrops-0.png|If you press G, Gumdrops appear, falling from the sky. Unlimited Gumdrops.png| The unlimited Gumdrops icon. Gumdrops_Festive.png|Gumdrops from Festive Gift. GooPatches.jpg|Goo on a field. Crafting Uses * Gumdrops can be crafted in the blender for 3 strawberries, 3 blueberries, and 3 pineapples. * Crafting 50 gumdrops and 10 Royal Jelly crafts a Glue. Trivia * The gumdrop flavors are pink lemonade and honeydew, as Onett once mentioned. * There is also a buff that allows you to use gumdrops without expending your own for 3 minutes (Only obtainable from codes and the Glue Dispenser). * To enter Gummy Bear's Lair, you will need to use a gumdrop on top of the Gummy Bee at the Gummy Bee Egg Claim near the Ant Challenge Gate. * If you craft Glue in the Blender, it will say '50 Gumdropss instead of Gumdrops'. * Gumdrops are the cheapest items in the game that cost tickets. * Gumdrops are "alien technology" as stated by Science Bear. * Gumdrops are the cheapest items craftable in the Blender, also as stated by Science Bear. * Gumdrops are currently the only way to get Gummy Bee after the 4/5/19 update. Category:Items Category:Gummy Invasion Category:Crafted Category:Consumables Category:Goo